Scouts of Greece
Scouts of Greece or Soma Hellinon Proskopon (Σώμα Ελληνων Προσκόπων, ΣΕΠ) is the national Scouting association of Greece. Scouting in Greece started in 1910 and was among the charter members of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1922. The association has 18,482 members (as of 2011). The majority of members belong to the Christian Orthodox Church. However, boys and girls of all religions and ethnic groups, residents of Greece, are welcome to become members. During the 1908 Summer Olympics, in London, Athanasios Lefkaditis, a young physical education teacher, observed with interest the British Scouts' service and activities at the Games. He met with Robert Baden-Powell and shortly after, introduced Scouting in Greece in 1910. Ever since, Scouts of Greece has been active in social welfare and relief activities during natural disasters such as great fires and earthquakes. Program The Scouts of Greece program is based on the Scout method principles that children can more easily acquire skills through experience than through structured training. The young people plan their own progressive development by choosing from a great variety of programs and activities according to their needs and interests. Ideals Scout Motto The Scout Motto (Προσκοπικό Ρητό) is Έσo Έτοιμος (Eso Etimos), Be Prepared in Greek. The ancient Greek moto Αιέν Αριστεύειν (Een Aristevin), Forever Excelling in Greek, found in Homer's Iliad, is also used as a National Scout Motto. Scout Promise (Υπόσχεση του Προσκόπου) Υπόσχομαι στην τιμή μου να εκτελώ το καθήκον μου στο Θεό και την Πατρίδα να βοηθώ κάθε άνθρωπο σε κάθε περίσταση και να τηρώ το Νόμο του Προσκόπου. ''I promise upon my honour ''to perform my duty towards God and my Country ''to help any person at any occasion ''and uphold the Scout Law. Scout Law (Νόμος του Προσκόπου) # Ο Πρόσκοπος λέει την αλήθεια και κρατά το λόγο του. ''A Scout speaks the truth and keeps his word. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι δίκαιος, άξιος να τον εμπιστεύονται, ξέρει να πειθαρχεί και να τηρεί τους Νόμους. ''A Scout is just, trustworthy, knows how to discipline and uphold the Laws. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι χρήσιμος στην οικογένειά του και την κοινωνία. ''A Scout is useful to his family and society. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι φίλος κι ευγενής προς όλους κι αδελφός με κάθε Πρόσκοπο. ''A Scout is friendly and polite towards everyone and a brother to each Scout. # Ο Πρόσκοπος σέβεται τον εαυτό του και τους άλλους, προσέχει τα λόγια και τις πράξεις του. ''A Scout respects himself and others, minds his words and actions. # Ο Πρόσκοπος αγαπά τη φύση και προστατεύει το περιβάλλον. ''A Scout loves nature and protects the environment. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι εύθυμος και αισιόδοξος. ''A Scout is cheerful and optimistic. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι οικονόμος και φροντίζει για την καλή χρήση του χρόνου. ''A Scout is provident and takes care to make good use of time. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι εργατικός και προοδεύει με τις ικανότητές του. ''A Scout is hard-working and progresses with his own abilities. # Ο Πρόσκοπος είναι αποφασιστικός, έχει θάρρος και αυτοπεποίθηση κι αναλαμβάνει την ευθύνη των πράξεών του. ''A Scout is decisive, courageous and confident and takes responsibility of his actions. Emblem The Scout emblem incorporates a phoenix, the mythic bird symbolizing rebirth, allegory to the creation of the modern Greek nation. Distinguished members A. E. Benakis was a member of the World Scout Committee of the World Organization of the Scout Movement from 1949 until 1951, and Demetrios Alexatos served on the Committee from 1957 to 1963. In 1963, Alexatos was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. Other Scouts Association of Greece recipients include Demetrios A. Macrides in 1967, Leonidas J. Skyrianidis in 1974, Christos Lygeros and Costas Tsantilis in 2005. Greek Scouting abroad Scouts of Greece is also active in Australia, Canada, Egypt, Saudi Arabia, South Africa and the United Kingdom. These groups form a special region within Scouts of Greece's structures. See also *Greek Guiding Association References External links * Scouts of Greece Homepage * http://www.pinetreeweb.com/left4-7.htm Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Greece Category:Organizations established in 1910 Category:1910 establishments in Greece